1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging comprising a container and a lid that can be sealed to the container, an edge of the lid being provided with a pull tab facilitating the removal of the lid from the container, and the lid and pull tab being injection moulded integrally.
2. The Prior Art
It is a well-known problem in packaging of this kind that the pull tab may interfere with other packages when stacking the packages beside each other or that the pull tab may be too weak or difficult to grip in order to lift a lid that is well sealed to the container.
The object of the present invention is to provide a packaging having improved properties in these aspects.